Pequena Fábula O Peixe e o Caranguejo
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Como seria uma fábula sobre Mozão e Mozinho? Em forma de seres do oceano? Uma fábula fufly sobre esse casal maravilhoso. YAOI. Presente para a Pipe.


**Copyright:** Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei Animation.

Os apelidos Mozão e Mozinho e o nome Carlo pertencem a Pipe. Assim como a Amata.

E o fanart em que essa fic foi baseada pertence à Maninha Elfa.

****

**Pequena**** Fábula**

**O Peixe e o Caranguejo**

Era uma vez um lindo oceano de águas azuis límpidas e profundas, ao seu redor também havia um manguezal belo e cheio de vida, os habitantes deste oceano também eram seres especiais, encantados... _Encantados?_ Mais que encantados, eles eram diferentes!

Havia entre esses animais do mar, duas espécies que se destacavam das outras, os peixinhos da barbatana azul e os caranguejos de cabeça roxa. Só que tinha um pequeno problema, eles não gostavam uns dos outros. Viviam brigando e arrumando encrenca em qualquer lugar que se esbarrassem, por esse motivo, os outros peixinhos, caranguejos e demais animais do mar não os chamavam para nenhuma comemoração em conjunto.

Só que haveria por aqueles dias, uma comemoração especial, a mais especial de todas elas no fundo do oceano... E, eles queriam ir! _Eles quem?_ É eles, um dos caranguejos da cabeça roxa, o sempre zangado Máscara e o sonhador peixinho de barbatanas azuis Dido. Mas, a regra era clara, eles não podiam aparecer na festa... Se aparecessem seriam severamente castigados.

Mas quem disse que essa negação valeria de algo para o sempre rebelde Máscara? Ahh, ele estaria lá sim, de qualquer jeito... Nem que para isso precisasse... Precisasse... É nem que para isso ele precisasse arranjar uma companhia nada convencional, um peixe de barbatana azul.

Enquanto o rebelde caranguejo Máscara bolava seus planos astuciosos, um peixinho sonhador nadava por ai, entre as rosas corais, tentando também ele descobrir uma maneira de ir aquela festa. Dido amava festas, gostava de observar a organização delas, de ajudar no que fosse preciso, ahhhh e claro de brincar também não é?

E foi dessa maneira que Dido e Máscara, dois seres tão diferentes e inimigos entre si se conheceram, e ficaram amigos! _Amigos?_ É, amigos... Pelo menos durante aquela festa era o que iriam ser, amigos... Grandes amigos.

Para que o plano deles não fosse descoberto, trataram de se encontrar durante todo o tempo que faltava para chegar o dia da festa, para aprender um sobre o outro e não cometer nenhum deslize. Eles agora eram amigos não eram? E assim foi. Em um mês Dido e Máscara já se conheciam bem, de cada defeitinho a uma boa qualidade.

Chegou então o dia da festa tão esperada.

Máscara e Dido chegaram juntos e foram recebidos pelo peixinho lilás Mu, apesar de todos os outros que lá estavam não terem gostado nem um pouco da presença dos dois. Mas, eles não ligaram para isso, tinham ido se divertir e era isso o que iriam fazer.

Durante toda a festa, foram observados e alguns peixinhos ainda se perguntavam se aqueles dois teriam realmente mudado. E Máscara e Dido faziam todo o possível para não serem descobertos. Mas, o astuto peixe Saga, acabou descobrindo que os dois tinham planejado uma falsa amizade. Descoberto o segredo, eles foram expulsos não apenas da festa, mas também daquela parte do oceano.

Os dois foram embora juntos, e todos os dias Dido observava que seu amigo Máscara – Sim, os dois se tornaram amigos verdadeiros – Estava triste e que mostrava essa tristeza tratando mal quem se aproximasse dele.

- Por que está triste Máscara? – o peixinho de barbatana azul perguntou.

- Eu triste? Eu nunca fico triste, peixe intrometido. – respondeu friamente.

- Ficar sozinho é realmente ruim, eu também não gosto. – disse Dido, sem se importar com o mau humor de seu amigo.

Máscara só olhava interrogativo para aquele peixinho atrevido.

- Só que você não está sozinho não, eu estou com você!

O peixinho sorriu e foi em direção ao caranguejo e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso. Deixando assim o caranguejo sem reação.

- Eu amo você! – disse antes de sair nadando, deixando um caranguejo ainda pasmo pra trás.

- Ei! Espera! – disse o caranguejo, indo em direção ao peixinho. – Eu também gosto muito de você! Te amo também! – disse o caranguejo, que pela primeira vez revelara os seus sentimentos.

Daquele dia em diante, os dois não mais se separaram.

E foi assim que dois inimigos terríveis tornaram-se amigos e começaram a se amar. Hoje os dois vivem juntos. E os seres do mágico oceano reconheceram que os dois tinham verdadeiros sentimentos em seus corações.

E...

- Ué, as luzes ainda estão acesas?

Afrodite se perguntou ao chegar na porta da casa de peixes, depois da vigília da noite. A cada noite, os cavaleiros revesavam entre si a guarda do Santuário e naquela noite, a primeira parte da vigília tinha ficado ao encargo do cavaleiro de peixes.

Abriu a porta e entrou, seguindo para o quarto ao lado do seu. O sorriso brotou involuntariamente ao notar a cena, Carlo se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona adormecido, com o livro de fábulas na mão; enquanto Amata dormia o sono dos anjinhos.

Com cuidado, foi até o berço e cobriu melhor a pequenina, dando-lhe um beijo de boa noite. Foi até Carlo e tirou o livro de suas mãos, sorrindo com o título da fábula.

Beijou carinhosamente o marido, fazendo assim com que o cavaleiro de câncer despertasse.

- Já? – ele perguntou meio sonolento.

- Já. Vem, vamos pra cama. – disse.

Carlo levantou da poltrona e também ele conferiu como estava o bebê no berço, dando-lhe também um beijo. Depois abraçou-se a Afrodite e foram juntos para o quarto.

Em sua mente um único pensamento, que certas fábulas podem ser verdadeiras... E que um certo peixinho, tinha realmente feito um caranguejo rebelde e zangado mudar de vida.

- Que sorriso bobo é esse Mozão? – Dido perguntou ao entrarem no quarto.

- Nada... Eu já disse o quanto Te Amo hoje?

Os dois sorriram...

A força do Amor era realmente algo surpreendente!

FIM

**N.A**: Primeiro, desculpa pelo atraso, já era pra ter terminado essa fic a mto tempo... Só que minha mente deu um "bug do milênio" e as idéias por mais claras que estejam na minha cabeça, só vão para o papel sob tortura.

Pipe, espero que goste, eu fiz com mto carinho... Eu queria era ter deixado mais fufly e ter escrito mais coisas...

Ahhhh, e como as fábulas tem sempre uma "moral da história"... Acho que esta deixa a mensagem de que nem todos os planos saem como planejamos e que alguns nos fazem maravilhas! E que as diferenças não impedem que um verdadeiro amor nasça. :-)

Abraços e Bjos

Lithos de Lion


End file.
